


self indulgent

by manjoume



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1.5k words of fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, by implied sexual content theres just a dirty joke near the beginning, idrk what else to tag with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manjoume/pseuds/manjoume
Summary: Mao works late on student council papers. Ritsu is having none of it.





	self indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished serious work in a long time... like i dunno 2-3 years. these boys give me inspiration
> 
> please enjoy

The classroom was empty.  
Well, almost empty, with the exception of 2 students seated at desks in the back of the room. Mao, being the diligent boy he is, refused to leave before finishing all his work. Ritsu, on the other hand, refused to leave without Mao. Who else would carry him home?

(Ritsu also enjoy’s Mao’s presence, but he really doesn’t want to walk home. Mao’s back is much more comfortable.)

“Ma~kun,” Ritsu tried to get the other boy’s attention off the work, “are you almost done?” He was sitting backwards on a chair, facing Mao and his desk. Ritsu rested his head in his hand, elbow situated on the corner of the desk, as to not get in his boyfriend’s way.

“You asked me 5 minutes ago. The answer is still no.” Mao replied bluntly, not looking up from the paper he was currently studying. “You need to be more patient, Ritsu, seriously.”

“Mean, Ma~kun.” Ritsu pouted, using his arms to rest his head on the desk Mao was trying to work on, “Why don’t you love me the way I am? Stop trying to change me, Ma~kun, I’m already trying my best to not get held back again for you, you know?”

Ritsu definitely never studied or did any homework when they were younger, Mao thinks back to when they were still kids. Lately over the weekends they’d go on late night café dates that were usually to help Ritsu get notes from class he missed while sleeping, or to study together. Yeah, yeah, Ritsu is definitely trying a lot harder than he was in previous years.

All for Mao, as well? The thought makes Mao’s cheeks burn pink, however the concentration on his work and the demeanor he’d be trying to keep up faltering.

“Ma~kun?” Ritsu said teasingly, drawing out his name, “Are you flustered?” Mao is always so cute. The blush on his face fits him well.

Ritsu hopes Mao thinks Ritsu’s cute as well.

“N-No, I’m not,” Mao muttered, not looking at Ritsu. Really a shame, Ritsu thinks, he wants to see Mao’s cute face, “I just didn’t think you'd do something like that for me…” Mao put his pencil down and covered part of his reddening face with one hand.

Ah, how cute.

“I’d do anything for you, Ma~kun.” Ritsu replied warmly, reaching one arm out to thread his fingers through Mao’s hair, “You’re done working on this for tonight, yeah?” he asked, patting at the papers on the desk, “I’ll help you finish tomorrow.”

“Ritsu…” Mao trailed off. He knows Ritsu doesn’t always keep his word, but he supposes it’d be best to stop for today. “Alright, will you help me get my stuff together?”

Ritsu stuck his tongue out, tugging at Mao’s hair a bit, “Sorry Ma~kun, I have limits, even with you. That limit is helping you with most physical activity.”

“Most?” Mao mused, reaching to swat the other’s hand away from tugging on his hair. Ritsu made a small pouting noise, so he ended up just intertwining their fingers which Ritsu seemed to compromise with. “What are the exceptions, then?”

“Hmmmm…” Ritsu closed his eyes and exaggerated a thinking noise, “I think it’s a little too mature for school, Ma~kun. I can tell you when we get back home, though.” Ritsu smiled cheekily, his fangs showing.

“On second thought,” Mao said, hastily unlatching from Ritsu’s hand before standing up and making busy with something before Ritsu could see his face turn bright red, “I’m not sure I wanted to know that right now. Or ever, in fact.”

“Suit yourself.” Ritsu snickered, “You’re just missing out on all of this.” He gestured grandly to his lower half, staring hopefully at the back of Mao’s head with an amused in glint in his eyes, as if it’d make him turn around. “Ma~kun, look at me when I’m making jokes.”

“No.” Mao shoved more papers into a binder. He’ll sort them out later. Right now, he just wants to get home. “I am not going to look at you when you’re being like… that.” His face flushed redder.

“Oh?” The other boy smirked. “Like what, Ma~kun? Please explain so I understand.”

Mao could hear the teasing tone in his voice. “You know what, Ricchan.” He complained, exasperated. “Can you let me get my bag together and then we can go home?”

“Fi~ine.” Ritsu conceded, resting his head on the desk. He smiled internally at the sound of Mao’s nickname for him. “You have to carry me, though. No exceptions.”

Mao finished packing his bag up. “I was going to anyways. We can leave now. My house, right?”

Ritsu scrunched up his nose. “Of course.” His shitty brother was bound to be home, after all. After the first time of bringing Mao to his home late, they were barged with question after question. As if he didn’t know about Mao’s borderline self-destructive work habits.

Mao, feeling confident enough to face Ritsu with his red face mostly back to normal color, swung his bag over his shoulder and ran his fingers through Ritsu’s hair. “C’mon, Ricchan.”

The walk home was surprisingly quiet for Ritsu’s standards. No neck kisses or vaguely lewd comments were thrown Mao’s way, and he wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not. Usually getting home this late unflustered was a mess with Ritsu, determined with his late night energy to torture Mao.

Not… that Mao really minds, but there are better places for that to happen, honestly! Ritsu should have better things to do than embarrass him everywhere.

“Mm, hey, Ricchan.” Mao stopped, loosening his grip on Ritsu. “Get off for a second, okay? Trust me.” He heard Ritsu grumble in response.

“Fine, but only for a second.” He muttered, letting himself off of Mao’s back.

Mao took a deep breath and turned to face Ritsu. He still had his signature sleepy look on his face, but his eyes looked noticeably more alert than when the sun was out. He brought his hand up, sliding it along Ritsu’s jaw and cupping his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ritsu’s, chaste and sweet.

“That’s all.” Mao said, smiling sheepishly and tugging on Ritsu’s hair lightly before opening his arms up. “Back up.”

Ritsu thumbed his lower lip, looking at Mao with what could only be described as adoration. He grinned back at Mao before moving to hoist himself up on Mao’s back, but he shook his head.

“Here.”

“Alright.” Ritsu shrugged, hiding his confusion. He looped his arms around Mao’s neck, and Mao practically scooped him up in his arms, his hands probably-too-tightly onto Ritsu’s bottom. Ritsu was sure he didn’t even need to. He didn’t complain, though, merely shifted to get more comfortable and pressed a kiss to Mao’s jaw.

“Are we officially past the piggyback ride stage?” Ritsu teased, smiling against Mao’s skin. He was so cute. All of the time. Especially when he teased him, Mao was always really cute when teased.

“I-I just wanted to try something different.” Mao defended. He could feel his cheeks burn. Just a little longer.

Ritsu was asleep by the time they arrived at Mao’s house. He gently shook the other boy awake and set him on his feet before unlocking the front door, taking his shoes off and letting Ritsu fumble with his, and quietly leading him upstairs to not wake anyone.

Ritsu understood when he heard the click of the lock on Mao’s bedroom door slide into place. He spun Mao around before pushing his blazer and hoodie off in one neat movement, a stark contrast to his sleepy self a few minutes ago. Mao shrugged Ritsu’s own blazer off onto the floor and tugging his vest over his head, too. Mao smiled fondly at Ritsu’s half buttoned shirt, knowing that since Mao hasn’t been helping dressing him anymore he’s been too lazy to fully button his shirts.

Ritsu pulled them over to the bed, letting himself fall back on it with Mao following soon after, his knees on either side of Ritsu’s thighs and their heads close enough together to feel each other breathe. Mao didn’t waste anytime leaning down and stealing a kiss from Ritsu, messy and needy unlike the one they shared on the way home. Ritsu carded his fingers through Mao’s hair, pressing him closer and trying to deepen the kiss. His hand was met with Mao’s hairclip, which he promptly undid and lazily pushed out of the way. He always thought Mao looked cuter without it, and he didn’t seem to mind like he usually did.

Mao broke the kiss for air, pulling his head back against the force of Ritsu’s fingers, breathing heavily. He grinned, his face flushed, and played with a part of Ritsu’s hair.

Ritsu smiled openly at him and Mao felt like he was going to burst.

“Ma~kun.” Ritsu drawled out while tracing his fingers along Mao’s neck. Mao isn’t sure why Ritsu said his name-- his full attention was already on him. He studied his boyfriend’s eyes, his red eyes that were full of affection and warmth just for him, the way one of his fangs poked out under his lips, and the hand gently stroking his hair.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Mao smiled dumbly and leaned down, kissing Ritsu fully and warmly.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> rtsm is my passion
> 
> find me on twitter @[naruseyukiya](http://twitter.com/naruseyukiya)


End file.
